If That's how You Want to Play It
by Penybright
Summary: Ran stumbled backward in shock, his back hitting the door with a dull thump. Who was this, and what had they done with his Sakura. Wait… his Sakura? RanxSakura, nonyaoi.


AN- Ehehehe… Sap, fluff, and some, er…seduction? o.0 I honestly don't know what came over me, really! This idea just popped into my head and had to be written out. One-shot. Ran x Sakura. Oh, and Sakura's older now, 20-ish? Which should make Ran around… 24-25. (Damn this series and its ability to make me write happy things!)

Disclaimer: Not mine, even if I dearly wish the red-head were… ::sigh::

If That's How You Want to Play It

By: Penybright

Sakura Tomoe strolled down the sidewalk absently, her thoughts preoccupying her as she pondered about a certain red head. Ran was a complex man, and she still wasn't sure she understood him completely. She _was_ sure about one thing, though. As much as he tried to deny it, he had feelings for her. He had admitted as much, in so many words, himself. It hadn't been an outright declaration of love, oh no. She'd never expect Ran to admit his feelings freely. One would be hard pressed to even torture the truth out of him. But, it had been enough to bolster her resolve.

Looking up as her feet came to a stop she realized she had unconsciously walked to the flower shop, Koneko no Sumu Ie. Ironic that she had wound up here, considering whom she had just been thinking about. She quickly glanced inside to see who was working, and was disappointed to not find _him_ there. It was as if he _knew_. Ran constantly avoided her these days, and it had gotten worse since…

Sakura sighed. He kept pushing her away, going on about how she was so innocent and so-on and so-forth. It was always the same excuse. Well, if Fujimiya Ran found her _so_ innocent, maybe it was time she showed him her dark side.

A smile adorning her features, Sakura stepped into the Koneko. She knew exactly who she needed to talk to. Goal firmly in mind, she sauntered over to the man at the counter.

"Yohji-san, could you help me with something?"

-------

Stepping quietly through the kitchen door, Ran was surprised to hear silence. It was rare that his fellow housemates were _this_ quiet. On edge, he did a quick inspection of the living quarters only to find no one was home. Finally, he had an evening alone with some peace and quiet. Making his way up to his room, Ran decided on a hot shower and a good book. It had been far too long since he'd had an evening without the arguments, taunting, and general ruckus his teammates made.

Fifteen minutes later Ran stepped out of his bathroom feeling relaxed and refreshed. Walking over to his desk, he slipped the towel from around his bare shoulders and placed it over the back of his chair.

"Ran…"

Ran's head snapped up and to the side. That was _not_ the voice of any of his teammates. It was distinctly female. Long, pale fingers latched onto the back of the chair in an attempt to steady him. There was _no _way… What the _hell _was going on!?!

"Sakura," he managed in a level voice, schooling his features to hide his anxiety.

Sakura faltered momentarily at the cold greeting before catching Ran's eye. He might be able to put on an impassive face and keep his voice cool and aloof, but his eyes… those eyes spoke volumes. Padding over to the stoic man, Sakura smiled devilishly. She was going to make that blank mask crumble before the night was over. She wasn't letting him escape this time. He was _hers_.

Ran jumped slightly as Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him down onto the chair. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when she slid into his lap. He shifted beneath her uncomfortably, whishing he was wearing more than just a pair of pajama pants. She slid her hands from his shoulders to rest against his chest, smiling in satisfaction as she felt his erratic heartbeat.

"Ran," Sakura began quietly, idly drawing patterns on his chest with her fingertips, "we need to talk…"

The red-head sat stupefied in his chair, vainly attempting to suppress the small shudders that wracked his body as her fingers danced over his skin. Gathering every ounce of self control he had, Ran grabbed Sakura's waist and pushed her off of him. Startled, she stumbled a few steps before catching herself on the desk. He quickly stood up, snatching her arm and dragging her towards his bedroom door.

"We _do not _need to talk. We've already discussed this, and---"

Ran blinked, striving in vain to fight the soft pink flush that suffused his cheeks as Sakura placed a finger over his lips.

"Then let's not _talk_," she murmured, pressing against him.

Ran stumbled backward in shock, his back hitting the door with a dull thump. Who was this, and what had they done with his Sakura. Wait… _his_ Sakura? How was it she always did this to him? Only _she_ could break down the walls he had worked so hard to build. Sakura had the oddest effects on him. She completely destroyed his calm demeanor, throwing his thoughts into chaos with her simple presence. It was frightening for someone to have such control over him.

The rest of his musings went flying off into space as he felt her lips brush lightly over his collar bone. His breath hitched as she nipped lightly, his hand dropping away from her arm as those maddening lips moved upward towards his neck. Sucking in an uneven breath Ran lightly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away, even as his body screamed to pull her _closer_.

"Sakura…" He mentally cursed himself as his voice faltered, betraying his emotions. Violet eyes flicked to the floor, unable to meet her gaze. Sakura sighed heavily.

"Ran, _look_ at me Ran," she coaxed, fingers cupping his chin; forcing him to look her in the eye.

"Sakura, you shouldn't… I'm not… Don't," he finished lamely, wrenching away from her addictive touch. He needed to get away from her before he lost it. He wasn't sure he could hold out much longer. Her voice, her soft touches… He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to regain control. Reaching for the door knob, his eyes flew open in shock as he discovered it was locked. Dread washed through him as he slowly turned around to face the quiet young woman standing behind him.

Dangling between two delicate fingers was the key to the door. He watched, his body frozen in place, as she swung the key tantalizingly in front of his eyes before… He swallowed convulsively as he watched the small silver key slide down into the front of Sakura's top. A top, he suddenly realized, that was very revealing. Since when had Sakura started dressing like _that_?

Throwing sanity to the wind, he lunged for the brunette, intent on retrieving the key and getting the hell out of dodge. He needed to get away, to calm down and _think_. The two of them toppled to the floor near the foot of his bed, Sakura putting up more resistance than he'd planned on. She was surprisingly elusive, able to squirm out of his grasp with little effort. He finally managed to pin her somewhat and blindly reached for the object that would ensure his freedom. As he groped for the hidden key, he didn't notice the slim metal band that latched around his wrist until it was too late. He froze as he heard the distinct click of a handcuff being locked. Disbelieving eyes traveled down his arm to his wrist and from his wrist to the footboard of his bed. Sakura had handcuffed his left arm to his own bed.

Unsure amethyst eyes darted back to the woman sitting beside him. He suddenly noticed where his right hand was resting and quickly snatched it away, a heated blush coloring his cheeks. He quickly averted his eyes as Sakura leaned over, suddenly finding the foot of the bed extremely interesting. He jerked, a choked gasp escaping him as he felt Sakura slide one of his fingers into her soft, wet mouth. He shifted awkwardly, trying to ignore the sensations as she ran her tongue along the digit before letting it slip out. She shifted closer, making Ran flinch at her proximity. He could feel her warm breath against his skin, and it sent shivers skittering up and down his spine. He suddenly realized that all the training in the world wasn't going to help him tonight. He was trapped, unprepared, and had already lost a battle he could never hope to win.

"Sakura," he pleaded one last time, trying to hold onto that one final shred of self control he still possessed.

His free hand convulsively grabbed at the carpet, his breath catching as she leaned forward and nibbled on his ear. Sakura smiled to herself as she gently sucked on the lobe before running her tongue along the shell of Ran's delicate ear, careful of the earring he always wore. She trailed kisses along his jaw, pausing to hover over his lips. Ran's eyes slid shut, a muffled groan escaping him as Sakura pressed her lips to his. His free hand instinctively came up to rest on her hip as she deepened the kiss, pulling her closer. Shifting herself to straddle Ran's prone form, Sakura pulled his bottom lip gently between her teeth giving it a tender bite before running her tongue over the swollen skin.

Glazed violet eyes looked up at the angelic face hovering so close to his own. He felt warm, too warm, as his breath came out in short gasps. He wasn't sure what this sensation was, but it was both frightening and exhilarating at the same time. His head fell back against the footboard, a strangled moan forcing its way past his lips as Sakura pressed wet, open mouthed kisses to his neck. He gasped, his hand reaching up to tangle in her soft russet hair as she bit down, tenderly sucking on his heated skin. When she pulled away he noted that her breathing was also uneven, a pretty blush adorning her face. His hand slipped from her tousled hair to lightly brush over her cheek. She leaned into the gentle touch, a soft sigh ghosting past her full lips as her rose hued eyes drifted shut. He wanted--- wanted to… Ran groaned, his hand dropping away from her face.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to study Ran's features. He appeared to be struggling, trying to regain control of himself. She couldn't have that, not when she was _so_ close. Grabbing the hand that had fallen to the floor, she placed it firmly on her thigh, sliding it up to the hem of the skirt that had ridden up practically to her hips. Keeping his hand securely in place she shifted forward, pressing their bodies together.

"I can do this all night, if that's what it takes," Sakura whispered in his ear breathlessly. Ran shuddered against her, his hand gripping her thigh convulsively.

"Sakura…" he murmured hoarsely, his forehead dropping to rest on her shoulder. Ran felt his control slipping, his emotions breaking through the barriers he had so painstakingly built. He tried to reign them in, vainly tried to hold it together, but… He let his eyes slide shut as her fingers slid through his still damp hair, nuzzling against her collar. Sakura bit back a moan as Ran's warm breath fanned over her neck, but was unable to hold back a whimper as Ran gently bit down, his right hand skimming up her thigh to her hip.

He tried to say something else, but his words faded to breathy moans as Sakura moved against him, tugging at his hair and pulling his head up for a heated kiss. Pulling away, she leaned back looking the assassin directly in the eye.

"Do you want me to stop now, Ran?"

She couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction that graced her lips as she watched him tug against his restraint. His free hand reached for her, sliding around her waist and pulling her flush against him. He tugged her down for another kiss, but she kept it chaste. He growled in frustration, tightening his hold on her waist. Ran's head lolled back against the footboard as Sakura trailed kisses down his chest. His breathing became erratic as her small hands toyed with the waistband of his pants.

"Please," Ran whispered brokenly.

"Please, what?"

"Don't… _please_…" he trailed of, struggling with something. "Stay," he finished, orchid eyes pleading with her.

Sakura answered him with a kiss as her hands dipped below his waistband. She smiled in satisfaction as Ran arched against her, enjoying the low whine that she coaxed out of him.

"Stay?"

Ran desperately clutched at her back, trying to form coherent words.

"S-stay--- Oh _god_," Ran hissed, thrusting up into her hand. When had he so completely lost control? His body no longer listened to him. He couldn't help himself as he shuddered beneath her practically _begging_ for more. And he knew, _knew_ he'd been defeated both mentally and physically. Sakura had forced him to realize what he'd been trying to deny all this time. She had always known, and now…

"I… love you," Ran practically sobbed between breathless pants. Sakura's hand stilled and he nearly cried out in desperation. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Say it again," she whispered, tears beginning to gather at the corners of her eyes. Ran made a pitiful sound somewhere between a whimper and moan as she brushed tantalizingly against him.

"I love you," he murmured tenderly, barely holding it together. "God, Sakura, _please_---" The rest of his words were cut off with a kiss, and he lost all ability to form rational words as Sakura tugged down his pants and began to show him just how much _she_ loved _him_ in return.


End file.
